


Смерть на кончике языка

by ohne_titel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Как-то раз я вырвал одному человеку глаза, — говорит Ривай, лежа между раздвинутых ног Эрена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть на кончике языка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [murder on your tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430557) by [oktavia (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia). 



> Бета перевода: sant@_lucia  
> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

— Как-то раз я вырвал одному человеку глаза, — бормочет Ривай, касаясь губами шеи Эрена.

Эрен почему-то не удивляется, просто урчит, соглашаясь, и гладит Ривая по голове.

— Почему? — спрашивает он.

Ривай отвечает не сразу; ему слишком хорошо сейчас, в темноте, в тепле, которое источает Эрен, и он просто целует того в ключицу, проводит рукой по чуть выступающим ребрам.

Ривай опускается на колени между раздвинутых ног Эрена и, опираясь на локоть, нависает над ним, целует приоткрытый рот. Влажные звуки поцелуя и негромкие стоны Эрена в темноте кажутся оглушительными. Эрен царапает зубами нижнюю губу Ривая и ждет продолжения. Воздух между ними становится горячим.

Ривай чуть отстраняется и, касаясь губами губ Эрена, говорит:

— Я рассказывал тебе про Изабель?

Эрен снова урчит и на этот раз кивает:

— Да. Твоя подруга?

— Мы были в какой-то таверне, — начинает Ривай и неторопливо целует Эрена в подставленные губы, дразнит кончиком языка, ждет ответа. Эрен отвечает тем же.

Он хочет спросить у Ривая, что было дальше, но знает, что сейчас нужно молчать и слушать. Ривай снова приникает к его шее, задевает коленом внутреннюю поверхность бедра, целует и покусывает загорелую кожу там, где шея переходит в плечо, так сильно, что оставляет огромный синяк.

Эрен снова опускает руку на голову Ривая, и ежик недавно обритых волос приятно покалывает мозолистые пальцы. Ривай разрешает, и Эрен проводит ладонью ему по шее, рисует какие-то узоры, выводит круги, гладит напряженные мышцы. Он прижимает пальцы к впадине над ключицей и чувствует, как под кожей бьется пульс.

— Мы были в какой-то таверне, — продолжает Ривай и накрывает ладонь Эрена своей, поменьше. — Пьяные в говно. Отошли покурить с Фарланом и вдруг заметили, что Изабель куда-то делась.

Эрен может представить, что произошло потом. Судя по тому, что он знает об Изабель, она была похожа на него. Кто-то ее оскорбил, она ввязалась в драку, Ривай и Фарлан бросились на помощь… разбитые бутылки, скорые на расправу подростки. Идеальный план катастрофы, и Эрен признает про себя, что сам бы такой составил, особенно если бы речь шла о ком-нибудь из сто четвертого выпуска.

— Мы вышли проверить… они были в переулке, рядом. Какой-то парень схватил ее за шею и прижал к стене.

В животе у Эрена все ухает вниз. Он знает, что прошли годы, но жажда справедливости все равно не утихает. Пусть эта история бедной Изабель закончится хорошо.

Ривай убирает руку Эрена со своей груди и подносит ее к губам, приникает к теплой ладони в долгом поцелуе, шепчет:

— Он пытался стащить с нее штаны. Сам понимаешь, к чему все шло…

Эрен тяжело сглатывает, и нетерпение берет над ним верх:

— Что ты сделал?

Ривай как будто не слышит вопроса. Вместо ответа он снова кладет руку Эрена на свою голову, а сам опускается вниз, прижимается лицом к мышцам внизу живота, едва проступающим под нежной кожей. Спускается все ниже, оставляя поцелуй за поцелуем. В его прикосновениях столько нежности, что Эрен каждый раз удивляется: неужели Ривай на нее способен?

Ожидание Эрена становится все невыносимей. Он ерзает под Риваем, сжимает в пальцах темные пряди волос и дергает за них: поторопись!

Ривай не обращает на это внимания и нависает над ним, как будто хочет снова поцеловать в живот, но вместо этого покусывает, оставляет засосы, следы, синяки. Эрен стонет, и звук поднимается откуда-то изнутри, из глубины, и бедра сами дергаются вверх, а член скользит по животу Ривая.

Ривай опускает руку, ведет шершавыми пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Эрена, поднимает голову с его живота.

— Фарлан бросился на него первым.

Эрен приподнимает голову с подушки и смотрит вниз, где между раздвинутых ног в темноте едва видны очертания Ривая, который уставился на его бедро.

— Фарлан стащил с нее этого парня, а я швырнул его на землю, — Ривай трется лицом о гладкую кожу, словно пытаясь отвлечься, и сжимает член Эрена.

Дыхание застревает у Эрена в горле, когда Ривай неторопливо ведет ладонью вниз, и он снова толкается бедрами навстречу. Он не спускает с Ривая глаз и надеется, что эта ночь не превратится в извращенную игру на испытание его сдержанности и терпения.

— Я слегка его придушил и начал избивать, — говорит Ривай как ни в чем не бывало, и отпускает член Эрена только затем, чтобы быстро облизнуть ладонь, а потом сжимает его снова. Движения становятся резче, немного быстрее. — Кровь брызнула во все стороны. Было грязно.

— Ты что, правда об этом тогда подумал? — удивленно спрашивает Эрен. Голос его превратился в низкий хриплый шепот.

Ривай фыркает и придвигается ближе, его губы почти касаются члена Эрена:

— Конечно.

Эрен хочет закатить глаза, но жар, тлеющий в животе, не оставляет времени на притворство. В комнате темно, но Эрен видит, как Ривай переводит взгляд с его лица на член. Интересно, о чем он думает, вспоминая эту историю, почему они вообще рассказывают друг другу в постели о подобных вещах? У сказанного тяжесть исповеди, но слова произносятся так легко, что Эрен забывает о том, сколько в них на самом деле тревоги. Он доверяет капралу и знает, что это взаимно. Иначе они не оказались бы вместе.

Эрен отмахивается от этой мысли, не хочет думать ни о морали, ни о полутонах, ни о прощении; возбуждение берет верх. Он подается навстречу Риваю, требует большего, напоминает о том, что тот начал дело, которое хорошо бы закончить. Ривай задумчиво хмыкает. Постоянные паузы, сбивчивый ритм руки Ривая — все это постепенно сводит Эрена с ума.

— Я помню, что сломал ему нос, — продолжает Ривай и наконец-то проводит ладонью от основания члена до самой головки, словно выжимая из Эрена стон. — И разбил ему голову о мостовую. Я был в бешенстве.

Он собирается сказать что-то еще, но Эрен перебивает его, и, хотя лицо его серьезно, задыхающийся голос выдает его с головой:

— Даже не вздумай брать в рот, если собираешься на полпути отвлечься на рассказ.

Ривай коротко смеется и облизывает головку, издеваясь. Стон Эрена, больше похожий на скулеж, повисает в темноте.

Эрен хочет узнать, что было дальше, его странным образом гипнотизирует мысль о том, что Ривай вырвал кому-то глаза, убил таким жестоким и неприглядным способом. Такая фиксация иной раз пугает Эрена, заставляет усомниться в собственной человечности, задуматься, не лишены ли истины все эти шепотки «монстр, чудовище». И в то же время Эрен чувствует, что после обмена грязными признаниями Ривай чувствует себя иначе, не так, как в начале каждой их близости, когда он приходит и поцелуями увлекает Эрена в постель. Интересно, почему Ривай рассказывает ему о своем прошлом? Почему Эрен рассказывает Риваю о своих жутких снах, титанах и людях, которых он убил или свидетелем чьей гибели стал?

Интересно, думает ли Ривай о том же, сомневается ли в своей человечности, привлекают ли его агония и смерть, несмотря на то, что он испытывает отвращение, когда приходится причинять боль тем, кто ее не заслужил. Может, Риваю тоже знаком вкус мести, думает Эрен, и эта мысль почему-то приводит его в возбуждение. Он знает, что эгоистично надеяться, будто такая жестокость скрывается в человеке, который вовсе не жесток, но Эрен знает, что Ривай поднялся из крови. Он далек от совершенства, и это Эрен тоже знает. Ривай — сложный человек, его нелегко понять, и какие бы противоречащие друг другу идеалы ему ни приписывали, он не может действовать только по одной схеме.

Мысль о том, что Ривай может оказаться заложником чужих представлений о себе, заставляет кровь кипеть у Эрена в жилах, причиняет ему боль, злит настолько, что, найди он того, кто в этом виноват, нашел бы и силы, чтобы его убить.

Эрен снова начинает сомневаться в собственной нормальности, но все мысли разлетаются в разные стороны, когда Ривай берет головку его члена в рот, и Эрен полностью отдается этому ощущению.

Сначала Ривай нежен, дразнит его намеренно, не двигается, пока Эрен не начинает ерзать под ним, сжимая и разжимая пальцы от нетерпения.

Движения Ривая намеренно небрежны, чувственны, он резко опускает голову и не торопясь поднимает снова; член Эрена весь влажный от слюны. Ривай выпускает его изо рта с развратным хлюпающим звуком, и по спине Эрена проходит дрожь. Когда Ривай берет его член в рот до основания и сглатывает, Эрен стонет.

Ривай снова отстраняется, и Эрен беззвучно матерится. Ривай лижет головку, размазывает губами слюну, едва ощутимо выдыхает и удовлетворенно смотрит, как Эрен вздрагивает всем телом, еще шире раздвигая ноги. Ривай приникает к нему опять, лижет вдоль ствола, обнимает руками бедра Эрена и подтягивает его ближе, забирает в рот мошонку, посасывает, и Эрен скулит и выгибается.

Его бедра словно сами подаются вверх, он не в состоянии лежать спокойно, и рот Ривая взвинчивает напряженный жар в его животе до невыносимости.  
Он паникует — на какое-то мгновение, когда Ривай привстает с кровати и тянется к полке, чтобы выудить оттуда знакомый пузырек.

Эрен расслабляется, и Ривай снова опускается на колени между его раздвинутыми ногами. На то, чтобы смазать пальцы, уходит совсем немного времени.

— Так на чем я остановился… — рассеянно приговаривает он и постукивает Эрена по бедру чистой рукой, безмолвно требуя, чтобы тот хотя бы перевернулся на живот. Эрен послушно переворачивается и выдыхает через нос в предвкушении, становясь на четвереньки.

Когда Ривай проводит согревшимися пальцами по его промежности вверх, прижимает кончики пальцев к напряженным в ожидании мышцам, Эрен стонет сквозь сжатые губы.

— Ты избивал того парня. Размозжил ему голову, — вспоминает он, и голос звучит напряженно, словно придавленный тяжестью, скопившейся в низу живота. Он подается навстречу руке Ривая, требует еще, ждет проникновения.

— Точно, — отвечает Ривай и ненадолго замолкает, обводя и потирая вход, а потом без труда скользит внутрь. Эрен не жалуется, не вздрагивает, наоборот, выдыхает с облегчением и удовольствием.

Ривай сгибает пальцы, растягивает сопротивляющуюся плоть и продолжает: теперь слова звучат неторопливо, как всегда, когда он подходит к кульминации своих историй.

— Я раскроил ему череп. Звук был просто омерзительный. Понимаешь, о чем я, да?

— Да, — сдавленно произносит Эрен и протяжно стонет, когда Ривай добавляет еще один палец, раздвигает их внутри. Почувствовав, что Эрен расслабился, Ривай начинает трахать его пальцами.

— Не знаю, чем я тогда думал, но я засунул пальцы ему в глазницу… и большой палец тоже, а потом просто вырвал ему глаз.

Эрен содрогается, насаживается на пальцы Ривая, чтобы скрыть нездоровый интерес за плотским удовольствием. Интересно, знает ли Ривай, как его очаровывает все это. Он надеется, что нет, но в то же время понимает, что если тот догадается, то скорее всего поймет, как обычно. Мысль о том, что Эрен может быть чудовищем, а Ривай — нет, принять нелегко. Ночи, которые они проводят вместе, не упрощают этот конфликт.

— Было так грязно, и он орал, но я был слишком пьян и зол. Мне было наплевать. Теми же пальцами я вырвал ему второй глаз, просто от нечего делать.

Ривай договаривает это серьезным, задумчивым тоном, погружает пальцы до самых костяшек и резко сгибает. Эрен стискивает простыни и запрокидывает голову, поскуливая от удовольствия. Ривай повторяет движение еще раз, смотрит, как выгибается спина Эрена, как тот дрожит и вскрикивает.

— Капрал, — хрипло произносит Эрен, задыхаясь. Кожа раскраснелась, он возбужден до боли. Он не может остановиться и постоянно двигается навстречу пальцам Ривая.

Ривай молча убирает руку и смазывает член.

Он придвигается к Эрену, подтягивает его к себе за талию и, наклонившись над ним, прижимает головку ко входу. Упираясь одной рукой в постель, он начинает входить, и Эрен открывает рот:

— Можно я…

Слова тают в тяжелом вздохе, когда Ривай входит; у Эрена подгибаются руки.

— Я рассказывал, как познакомился с Микасой? — начинает Эрен заново, несмотря на то, что голос ломается от удовольствия и легкого дискомфорта. Кажется по-детски глупым заговаривать об этом сейчас, но он испытывает чувство вины за то, что Ривай поделился с ним чем-то настолько личным и не получил ничего взамен.

Ривай отвечает не сразу, но издает какой-то звук в знак согласия, когда Эрен принимает его член до основания.

— В прошлый раз, — негромко и ровно говорит Ривай, — ты пырнул какого-то парня рукояткой от метлы.

— Это была не рукоятка, — недовольно протестует Эрен. — Все было не так.

— Расскажешь мне потом.

Сказав это, Ривай слегка отстраняется и тут же снова подается вперед: осторожно, на случай, если Эрен еще не привык.  
Осторожность оказывается излишней; Эрен всхлипывает, надрывно стонет. Он оборачивается и смотрит на Ривая через плечо, требовательный взгляд полуприкрыт отяжелевшими веками. 

— Сильнее, — хрипло шепчет он.

Ривай прекращает испытывать его терпение на прочность (скорее всего потому, что собственное возбуждение становится невыносимым) и послушно выполняет просьбу: выходит почти до конца и тут же подается вперед, заставляя Эрена удовлетворенно застонать. Ривай настраивается на нужный ритм без труда. Звуки, которые издает Эрен, непристойные шлепки, с которыми сталкиваются их бедра, кружат голову почти так же сильно, как запах секса, повисший в неподвижном воздухе.

Хорошо, думает Эрен, как же хорошо. Интересно, каково это для Ривая — потерять контроль, чувствовал ли он что-либо схожее, когда вырывал глаза тому ублюдку. Эрен хотел бы испытывать отвращение или чувство вины, представляя подобное зверство, но вместо этого он представляет Микасу на месте Изабель и с трудом заставляет себя не рвать простыни и не рычать от одной только мысли. Жажда мести всегда бурлила в его крови. Он знает, что кровавая расправа не принесла бы ему ничего, кроме удовлетворения.

Ривай, похоже, замечает, что Эрен отвлекся, и легонько шлепает его по заднице, скорее чтобы привлечь внимание, нежели причинить боль.

— Думай обо мне, сопляк.

Эрен смеется, не особо сдерживаясь, хочет оглянуться на Ривая с наглой ухмылкой, послушно шепнуть «слушаюсь, капрал», но сил хватает только на то, чтобы насадиться на член Ривая еще сильнее, отвечая на очередной толчок.

Ривай ненадолго сбивается с ритма, но снова начинает двигаться так, как нравится Эрену больше всего, задевает в нем что-то, отчего Эрен вскрикивает каждый раз так, словно сходит с ума. Ривай повторяет это движение снова и снова, стискивает пальцы на едва выступающей тазовой кости и смотрит, как руки Эрена ослабевают, как тот падает на локти, упираясь лбом в простыни, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь удовольствию с головой.

— Да, да, так, — дрожащим голосом произносит он и продолжает насаживаться на член Ривая; Ривай сжимает его бедра еще сильнее, направляя движения, задавая скорость, чтобы Эрен не сбился с нужного ритма. Каждый раз, когда Ривай входит в него до упора, Эрен благодарно всхлипывает.

Он выстанывает имя Ривая, а это значит, что вот-вот кончит, и Ривай опускает руку, чтобы сжать его член. Проходит всего несколько секунд, и Эрен кончает с громким криком, сперма течет сквозь пальцы Ривая и капает на простыни. Эрену кажется, что он превратился в бессмысленный кусок мяса, плотно сжатые кулаки дрожат, подгибаются ноги, рот приоткрыт, и Эрен жадно хватает воздух, пока Ривай продолжает его трахать.

Эрен все еще упирается лбом в постель и потому не видит, как перекашивает лицо Ривая; вместо этого он отдается волнам почти болезненного удовольствия, которые прокатываются вдоль хребта. Ощущения кажутся затянутыми, мутными, но не отпускают, и Эрен находит в себе силы застонать, когда Ривай кончает в него, сбиваясь с ритма, и отдается оргазму.

Ривай умудряется лечь, специально отодвинувшись от мокрого пятна на простынях, и Эрен падает рядом, наплевав, в каком состоянии постель. Он все еще задыхается, глядя на Ривая, видит сытое и расслабленное, мягкое выражение лица и чувствует, как успокаивается сам.  
Словно почувствовав взгляд Эрена, Ривай закрывает глаза рукой. Они долго молчат, даже после того, как дыхание обоих выравнивается. Эрен размышляет, не подвинуться ли ближе к Риваю, чтобы обнять его и уснуть.

Он не двигается, просто смотрит на Ривая и замечает, как на смену удовлетворению приходит привычная непроницаемость, которая слишком многих ставит в тупик.  
Эрен снова думает о контроле, о головокружительном удовольствии, о мести, которая течет по жилам вместо крови.

— Капрал, — бормочет он, протянув руку и коснувшись того костяшками пальцев.

Ривай что-то согласно мычит, не убирая руку с лица.

— Насчет того парня, которого ты убил…

Странно, но Ривай не напрягается, не замирает, словно воспоминания об этом его не задевают.

Эрен чувствует себя виноватым, признавая это, но продолжает. Сегодня он ничего не рассказал Риваю в ответ, и это меньшее, что он может для него сделать.

— На твоем месте я поступил бы так же.

Ривай не отвечает.

— Ну, или сделал бы что-то похожее. Я хочу сказать, что понимаю.

Интересно, думает Эрен, игнорирует его Ривай или он сказал что-то не то, потому что между ними надолго воцаряется молчание. А потом Ривай заговаривает, и голос у него одновременно ленивый и уверенный:

— Я знал, что ты поймешь.

Эрен выдыхает — он даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание — а потом уступает своим желаниям и подползает поближе к Риваю. С неожиданной для себя самого нежностью он убирает руку с его лица, опускает ее на постель и ложится рядом, закинув собственную руку Риваю на грудь.

Ривай фыркает и поворачивается на бок, прижимаясь к теплой груди Эрена.

— Если ты хотел меня обнять, так бы сразу и сказал. Повернись.

Эрен не пытается сдержать улыбку и делает, как ему велено, ложась на спину. Ривай прижимается к нему всем своим небольшим телом и кладет голову ему на плечо.

Он полностью расслабляется, словно даже кости тают, и Эрен удовлетворенно выдыхает, ощущая его вес. Ривай горячий, полный жизни, человечный.

— Капрал?

Ривай вздыхает с легким недовольством:

— Что на этот раз?

— Это была не метла, — говорит Эрен и знает, что Ривай поймет, что именно он имеет в виду. — Это был нож, привязанный к рукоятке метлы.

— Какая разница. Если так хочешь об этом рассказать, то рассказывай, — зевая, говорит Ривай и устраивается поудобнее. — Я слушаю.

Эрен хмыкает, гладит Ривая по руке и опускает подбородок ему на макушку.

— Хорошо.

И начинает рассказывать.


End file.
